


The Cat's Out of the Bag

by iactuallyhatethis



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Cats, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Peter is a sweetheart, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iactuallyhatethis/pseuds/iactuallyhatethis
Summary: Tony was updating his repulsors for the fifth time that month. He knew he could get them perfect if he could just find the stupid green wire he misplaced. Tony spent the better half of an hour looking for a three inch wire before he heard the door to the lab open. Peter walked in a little slower than usual, but Tony didn’t question it when he heard the kid’s bag get dropped on the floor.There was a strange sound that accompanied the noise of school books hitting the floor, but Tony didn’t question that either. Peter unzipped his bag and slowly shimmied his suit out of his bag.OrPeter is hiding something from Tony when he comes over to the tower
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	The Cat's Out of the Bag

Tony was updating his repulsors for the fifth time that month. He knew he could get them perfect if he could just find the stupid green wire he misplaced. Tony spent the better half of an hour looking for a three inch wire before he heard the door to the lab open. Peter walked in a little slower than usual, but Tony didn’t question it when he heard the kid’s bag get dropped on the floor. 

There was a strange sound that accompanied the noise of school books hitting the floor, but Tony didn’t question that either. Peter unzipped his bag and slowly shimmied his suit out of his bag.

“How was school, kid?” Tony asked, standing up from his spot on the floor. He grimaced when his knees cracked.

“It was alright,” Peter wiped his nose on his sleeve and walked towards the work bench. 

“You’re not getting sick are you?” Tony furrowed his brow at Peter’s red eyes and runny nose.

“No, I’m fine,” Peter smiled.

Tony let it slide and started explaining to Peter what he was working on. He shifted more tools around the work space in a feeble attempt to look for that green wire. Peter was just nodding his head along with Tony’s words. Peter had been coming to Stark Tower almost every day after school to work on projects with him. He even had a designated guest room for weekends. 

Peter shifted his sweatshirt around his neck before picking up a screw driver. He started to tweak at one of the loose bolts of the repulsor. “I’m telling you,” Tony pointed a finger at the device, “that wire will double the power.”

“Mr. Stark, you might need to let it go,” Peter laughed.

Tony noticed the way Peter’s breath started to quicken. “I refuse,” then added, “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” 

Peter moved his sweatshirt over the nape of his neck again, “I’m all good, Mr. Stark. Really.”

“If you insist,” Tony huffed. 

Tony grabbed Peter’s suit and started to examine a tear in the sleeve. Peter had a knack for pissing off criminals. He would have to find a way to make a more durable material that would still allow Peter the flexibility he needed.

“You’re job today is to figure out a more durable material for your suit,” Tony said, handing him the red and blue uniform.

Peter took the suit and pushed a finger through the tear and nodded in agreement. Peter walked to his little work space and got to work researching on his laptop. After hearing the steady rhythm of typing on the computer, Tony continued his search for the tiny, green wire.

Tony swears that he can hear Peter wheezing from across the lab. It gnawed at him, but he wanted the kid to come to him first. Tony ended up going to the area by Peter’s bag. Maybe the kid set his bag on it or something, Tony thought.

Tony lifted the Jansport only to find out it weighed a literal ton. He also heard the distinct sound of sand shifting. “Did you pack a beach in here?” Tony asked, unzipping the bag.

“Don’t open that!” Peter shot a web at his back and yanked it towards him. He pulled at his hood before hugging the bag close to his chest.

Tony lifted his arms up in surrender, “Jeez, kid. There’s no need to get so defensive.”

Tony walked over to where Peter was sitting. Up close, Tony could see how blood shot the kid’s eyes were. Peter sniffed a little meeting his mentor’s gaze. Peter shifted his hood again. This was the last straw for Tony. He knew that the kid was hiding something from him and Tony was out of patience. 

“Alright, spit it out.”

“About what?”

“Jesus, kid,” Tony wiped a hand across his face.

Peter just nervously pulled at the sleeves of his hoodie. Tony shook his head and pulled the hood away from Peter’s skin. Tony did not expect to find angry red welts. “Holy shit, Peter.”

“It’s nothing, Mr. Stark,” Peter said in rapid fire, “Really, I’m dealing with it!”

“Dealing with what, exactly?” Tony scanned Peter, “Does your bag have something to do with this?” There were a million more questions Tony wanted to ask, but decided a calm approach would be better.

Peter gulped and unzipped the bag.

Cat litter. The kid had a bag of cat litter.

“What am I looking at?” Tony asked.

“Don’tbemadbutIsnuckacatintothetowerandhe’sbeenlivinghere,” Peter confessed, in a string of rapid words.

Tony just stared, “Did I just hear you say, you snuck a cat into my house?”

Peter just stayed silent. Tony lifted Peter off of the stool he was sitting on, by his arm, and started to guide him out of the lab. “W-where are we going?” Peter asked nervously.

“First, Medbay. Second,” Tony took a deep breath through his nose, “where you’ve been keeping that cat.”

Peter and Tony entered the elevator and pressed the button for the Medbay. Tony knew Bruce was working on something in there and could hopefully fix Peter. 

Tony held the door open and Peter reluctantly walked in. Bruce looked up from a microscope. “What’s wrong this time?” Peter had a habit of visiting the Medbay. Tony nudged Peter to step in front and crossed his arms.

“I think I’m having an allergic reaction.” Peter scratched the back of his neck.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, “Wait, did you know you were allergic to cats before or after smuggling one into the tower?” 

“We have a cat now?” Bruce asked walking towards Peter.

“Yes!”

“No!” 

Peter and Tony spoke out at the same time. Peter’s face dropped at the words of his mentor. “Please, Mr. Stark,” Peter begged, “I’ve been taking care of Trash-Can for almost two weeks now by myself,”

“Two weeks?” Tony asked exasperated, “And you named him Trash-Can?”

Tony threw up his hands in defeat, “Bruce, just fix him.” Tony had too many thoughts running through his head to even think straight.

“You know I’m not an actual doctor, right?” Bruce pointed out.

“Close enough,” Tony sat in a chair next to one of the beds. 

Peter sat on the edge of the bed and let Bruce look at the rash on his back and neck. Tony watched with a stony expression the entire time Bruce questioned Peter. “I think the best course of action would be a super Benadryl.” Bruce prescribed.

“Do we have any of those?” Peter asked.

“No, but they shouldn’t take too long to make,” Bruce patted Peter’s shoulder.

“In the meantime,” Tony said, scowling at Peter, “You are going to show me where at flea bag is.”

“He doesn’t have fleas, Mr. Stark,” Peter defended, “I washed him and everything.”

Tony just sighed and motioned for Peter to lead the way. Peter lead Tony up to his bedroom and hesitantly opened the door. Trash-Can immediately walked towards the door and rubbed his head against Peter’s pant leg. This resulted in a sneeze from Peter. 

“You’ve kept him locked up here?” Tony crouched down so he was eye level with the cat. 

“Well only when I’m not here.” 

“You mean you let this cat wander around my house?”

“Only in the living room,” Peter responded. Sheepishly.

Tony scratched at the ginger cat’s ears and he purred. Tony didn’t want a cat and even if he did, Peter sounded like he could barely breathe. “I’ll tell you what,” Tony stood up, “if Bruce’s super allergy medicine works, then Trash-Can can stay.”

“Really?” Peter’s red eyes lit up, “Thank you, Mr. Stark. I promise I’ll take care of him and do all of the work.”

“Whatever, kid,” Tony stated, “Just don’t touch him until you get some super Claritin in you.”

Trash-Can mewled and looked up at Tony. He hoped Pepper didn’t mind. Peter sneezed again and Tony guided Peter towards a cat dander free zone. Trash-Can followed at a safe distance as if he knew he was the cause of Peter’s problems. 

In the end, Bruce designed an allergy medicine suitable for Peter’s metabolism and Tony gained a pet cat. He also later found out that Trash-Can, had in fact, stolen his green wire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time posting on the site :)


End file.
